


Mes Nouveaux Jouets

by MeticulousHand



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Fluff(?), Forced Crossdressing, Humiliation, Knife-play, Lingerie, M/M, Non-consensual sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piss, Verbal Abuse, blood probably, just non-con in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeticulousHand/pseuds/MeticulousHand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day at the RED base in the Badlands until the Spy discovers something that had piqued his interest enough to make him take the opportunity to intercept it and make it his own and his new playthings lives a living hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a Time to Be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> How does this even work
> 
> please read the end notes when you're done reading the thing and get the chance, friend.

Another day had gone down the drain. The entire team has been given a week off and they all had enough free time to enjoy themselves but with what? They were out in the middle of nowhere and driving into town would just be a pain in the ass and just wasn't worth the time and effort to even go out there. Pretty much, everyone just hung around and lazed about the base as they occupied themselves with something and socializing with each other more. Just anything to keep them from getting bored.

A knock at the door resounded throughout the Med Bay. Almost frantically, the Medic bounced to the door.  
"One moment, bitte!" He called out to the other side of the door.  
Whoever was at the other side of the door didn't respond back but patiently waited for the good doctor to let him in. As the stranger waited, they carefully listened to get some idea as to what the Medic was doing in there. All that they could hear was the rustling of paper and metal clinking into each other. This lasted for a good three minutes until the doctor finally returned his attention back to the stranger.

"Sorry for keeping you vaiting, you may come in now." The doctor said in a calm and gentle voice.  
The stranger tried the door and it opened without any trouble. If they heard correctly, then perhaps the door had been unlocked the whole time because the stranger didn't recall hearing the door being unlocked by the doctor which did make sense, seeing as this is a Med Bay after all. What if someone got themselves injured and needed emergency treatment? Anyone could barge in to bring a teammate in if such an emergency occurred at any time and the doctor would always be ready to take action and give them the proper treatment they needed.

The Medic sat down in his office chair behind his desk as the stranger made their appearance. The man sat down on the metal table, crossing his legs and pulling out a cigarette. He slipped it between his lips and as he began to pull out his lighter to light it, the Medic stopped him.  
"You know zhis is a no-smoking zone, Spy. If I vere you, I vouldn't light it." He warned.  
The Spy merely scowled but this was his room so he had to respect his demand. He returned his cigarette and lighter back into the confines of his suit jacket pocket and rested his gloved hands against the surface of the table on either side of him.

"Zhank you. Now... Vhat can I do for you, friend?" A gentle smile splayed against his face, causing his face to appear softer.  
The Spy had come to visit the friendly Medic for the past few days now. Usually on his way to see him, he'd pass by the Sniper which has become unusual to see around as of late since the Australian never was one to be in the base for too long. The man was occasionally in his camper van which laid several feet away from the base itself. Not really one for socializing and which made it even more unusual was that every once in a while, he'd catch him talking to the doctor. Last time he checked, he had a peculiar fear of doctors; never coming in to get a check-up and finding some way to stay as far away from them as possible. Obviously, something was afoot and it did not sit well with the Spy at all. 

"I'm not going to waste too much of your time doctor and I'm going to be very blunt about it." He started.  
He hopped down from the table and walked towards the doctor's desk, leaning a hand down on the surface of it as his other hand went to his necktie to adjust it.  
"What have you been doing lately that has you so anxious and secretive?"

The good doctor stared at the masked man for a moment, his mouth slightly gaping before he began to laugh in a somewhat loud and nervous manner. Though it didn't phase the Spy, it surely piqued his interest further.  
"Vhat do you ever mean? If anyzhing, it might be all of zhe extra paperwork zhe Administrator assigned for me to have filled out by next veek."   
That could have sounded more believable if it weren't for the way he had laughed a moment ago. The doctor wasn't off the hook, not yet. Because of what the Spy could assume was a lie, he'd have to come back later and figure out what the real deal was. He might be telling the truth but who knows? It usually was hard to figure out how the Medic's mind worked. He'd go from kind and helpful to mad and confusing. Tonight, he'd have to come back to investigate what the doctor was hiding and what he was doing with the Sniper.

"Then I guess that's all I needed to know. My apologies for disturbing you and your work, doctor."   
"All is vell. Please, take care of yourself." The Medic replied.  
The Spy slid his hand off of the Medic's desk and walked out of the room, immediately taking his cigarette and lighter back out. He knew he had to quit smoking but it helped him think things out more thoroughly. He lit it up and inhaled it deeply, allowing his head to loll back a bit before exhaling the cloud of smoke out through his mouth. A plan had come to him and he was going to put it to full use.

 

Six hours had passed by and it was fairly late at night. Nearly midnight, to be more precise. Everyone had eaten dinner and began to settle somewhat and they were all settling into bed. As soon as the base had quieted, the Spy had set his plan into motion. He took one last drag from his cigarette before putting it out. A good spy knows anyone really paying attention to their surroundings can smell or hear them and having a lit cigarette in his mouth could reveal him. The Spy had already made his way to the Med Bay once more with a couple of devices hidden within his suit. A good spy also knows to come prepared with only the possible necessities and what the Spy had on him currently was all he needed to get what he wanted. His footsteps were undetectable due to the years of practicing his footing to keep his feet from sounding against surfaces. If he didn't learn any of that, he would have been dead long before he'd ever become a mercenary which would result into making him into a bad spy. Bad spies are noticeable, unprepared, ignorant, and dead. Good spies are undetectable, always prepared, clever, and alive.

As he reached the entrance to the Med Bay, he pressed his ear gently against the door first to try and hear anything. Just faintly, sound was coming in further in the room. His hand tried the door, opening it without force or any squeaking from it which made his life way easier. Carefully and slowly, he entered the room and closed the door behind him before cloaking himself. His attention was as to what the Medic was doing because it wasn't paperwork, that's for sure. The Spy inched his way deeper into the bay towards what appeared to be Medic's personal bedroom. Slowly but surely, he was going to find out what the Medic had been hiding and what he had been doing with the Sniper. Fortunately for the Spy, the door to the bedroom was unlocked as well but with no idea what the door was like, he had to cautiously open it inch by inch to keep it from creaking or squeaking and revealing himself to his colleague. It seemed like hours had passed by, but eventually he opened it enough to slip himself in the room without getting noticed to catch the Medic red-handed.

To his surprise, he found the Medic atop the Sniper, straddling him. Though it didn't appear that the Spy had missed much. In fact, it looked like they barely even started anything. The Medic was in a pastel yellow sweater vest and his tie was undone. His pants had already been removed but a pair of boxers were still on. Really cute actually, the Spy thought. They were white with a little red cross pattern spread across the fabric. His glasses were crooked and his hair had become unruly. The Sniper on the other hand was still fully clothed minus the boots and aviators that he usually wore and his hands rested against either side of the Medic's hips.They gently gripped them and a lazy smile was strewn across the Bushman's face.

Even though this was more than what the Spy expected, he wouldn't let this opportunity go. His hands had found their way back into his jacket and he clicked a button on one device while the other one he pulled out and held carefully in both of his hands.

The Medic leaned his head down to the Sniper's face, pressing his lips against his. The pecks of kisses against their lips were followed by their mouths closing in on each other and their tongues exploring the inside of each other's mouths. The Sniper would move the doctor's hips every few minutes to encourage him to roll his hips down against him to which he eventually got the idea as to what the Sniper wanted and began doing. The doctor's cheeks had flushed into a unique shade of red as he sat back up to look down at the man he was on top of, stopping himself abruptly.

"Vait, vait..."   
"What's the matter, love? Did I do somethin' wrong?"  
"No you're doing vonderful. I just... Need a moment, is all."   
The Sniper sat himself up so he could make himself eye level with the doctor. 

"Listen doc, if you ain't ready then you ain't ready. Simple as that."   
"I'm just a tad nervous is all. I've never been vith a... Another man before."  
The Australian moved his hands from the doctor's hips to his shoulders, leaning his face in close to his ear to whisper,   
"We can wait another time if you'd like, love." After saying so, he left a kiss against his jawline and looked to the good doctor for his answer.  
The German shifted atop him and moved off, settling in to sit next to his fellow mercenary.  
".......I'm sorry." Was all he could manage himself to say in a meek voice.  
"No worries, love. I understand. At least let me do somethin' for you."  
Without another word, the Sniper rolled over onto the Medic and kissed down his neck as a hand palmed at the Medic through his boxers.  
"Vait vhat are you do--"  
"Takin' care of you, doc. Just relax and let me handle this, yeah?"

The Spy still in the room moved closer to the bed, his fingers had curled tightly around the device as he held it up to his face. The device itself appeared to be some sort of camera that took pictures quietly and had no flash setting. Perfect for a spy like himself. Of course, he was going to take as many pictures needed.

The Sniper wrapped his digits around the waistline of the man's boxers and pulled them down, exposing his erection. The doctor sat up on his elbows as he watched the Australian wrap a hand around his length and began to lick up his shaft to the tip.  
"This is fine, right?" He asked as he ran his tongue in a clockwise motion against the tip, waiting for an answer.  
The doctor nodded which was all he needed before he could continue. His mouth wrapped around the length as his other hand gently rolled his balls in his hand. Tiny gasps that escaped the man of medicine and desperate moans only encouraged the Sniper more. After a few minutes he pulled away a bit as he kissed along his cock, drool rolling down his chin. He looked up at the Medic and interlocked their eyes for a moment. One of his hands had moved up to cover his mouth as the other one was lightly gripping the bed sheet. A crooked, satisfied smile crept its way on the Sniper's face before he enveloped his mouth around his cock again, humming against it. 

It was when the Medic pulled his hand away and appeared to try to be forming words that caught Sniper's attention. The only words that did even manage to form were in German but the Sniper had an idea as to what he might have been trying to say. He kept going at it until he heard the Medic gasp which was his signal to warn him he was about to orgasm. His seed shot down the Sniper's throat and he swallowed as much as he could, some of it spilling out of one corner of his mouth. As his orgasm settled, the Medic immediately sat back up and wrapped his arms around the taller man and covering him in kisses.   
"You know you didn't have to do zha--"  
"I wanted to. It's the least I could 'ave done."  
"Zhank you, meine liebe..."

The Medic pulled his boxers back up and the hidden Spy took one last picture. The Spy walked out of the room as quietly as he came and made it half lway down the hall before he uncloaked himself, pulling out a smoke and lighting it up and clicking the button on the other hidden device that laid in his jacket. A wicked grin curled onto his lips as he took a drag from his cigarette and exhaling it through his nostrils. His business was done for now. Tomorrow, he was going to visit his favorite Australian, Mr. Mundy. Finally, there was something fun and interesting to do on this boring base and he would not let this chance slip by.


	2. Je T'ai Eu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spy makes his discovery well known to the Sniper. How will he take the news in?

The cold, crisp air brushed against the back of his neck as he watched the morning sun rise from the horizon. The Sniper was infamous for being an insomniac but he had been able to get more sleep in once he started seeing the team's doctor more but last night, he just couldn't get any. Something about last night after seeing the Medic seemed... Off and it left an uncomfortable and anxious feeling in his chest. It'd go away at some point, he thought. In the meantime, he was enjoying the fresh morning air with his cup of coffee as he sat on one of the boulders by his camper van. He was supposed to see the good doctor later today and thinking about seeing him built up a sense of anticipation in his body. He took another swig of his coffee and frowned once he heard that oh-so familiar noise of a certain someone uncloaking behind him.

"What d'you want, Spook?"

The Sniper growled, not wanting to deal with him anytime soon this morning.

"I just wanted to talk."

The Spy walked around the boulder to stand in front of the Bushman, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"If we're goin' to have ourselves a bit of a chinwag, then I suggest you be proper about it and offer me a stick, too."

The Spy pulled one out and handed it to the Sniper, lighting it up and snapping his lighter closed before returning it to his coat pocket. The Sniper took a long drag from the cigarette before exhaling a puff of smoke.

"Ain't nothin' better than a good cup 'a joe and a smoke in the mornin', yeah?"   
He asked, not expecting an answer from him. It was silent for a good five minutes until the Marksman swallowed down the rest of his coffee and hopped down with the cigarette still burning in his mouth.

"If we're goin' to talk then we might as well talk instead of standin' around like a bunch of no-hows."

He walked over to his camper van and opened it with a shrill squeak, inviting the Spy inside. Once in, he placed his mug on the counter and opened the cupboard to pull out another mug.

"Can I offer you some coffee, mate?" He asked, a sly grin appearing on his face.

The Spy just scrunched his nose up in disgust. The last time he had tasted his coffee, he gagged on the foul beverage. He questioned himself from time and time again just how the Sniper can just drink that putrid gruel and not get sick. He was fairly certain he didn't even know how to make a cup of coffee that was decent.

"I'll take that as a "no" then."

He poured himself another mug of the stuff and sat down along with the Spy at the booth. 

"So what did you want to come all the way down here to talk about, Spook?"

He asked, taking a sip from his mug. The Spy's face lit up as he adjusted his tie and placed his hands onto the table, folding them into each other.

"I'm glad you asked. I do have a few things I want to get off my chest and I decided it would be better just to go out with it and say it rather than having you guess."

The Spy pulled out what looked like a tape recorder of some sort. The Sniper looked at the unusual device, not really sure what it was. The guy just wasn't that good when it came to technology but either way, he didn't like where the Spy was going with this. The Spy shrugged, "Monsieur, this is a tape recorder. It's a fancy device used to record voices, sounds, noises... More specifically, conversations for interrogations of sorts."

"Implyin' that you're interrogatin' me as of right now, yeah?"

"Non. You're very close, though. I have something very interesting on this device recorded already and I decided that maybe you'd like to hear it too, oui?"

Interesting? What could be so interesting that the Spy thought the Sniper would like to hear? The Australian only gave the Spy a puzzled and confused look to which the Spy returned it with a light chuckle as his right hand reached out to click "Play". After the first few seconds played, his heart nearly stopped and his face almost gone completely pale. That Spy recorded his conversation with the Medic last night and that was likely the reason why something felt amiss.

"You dirty, sneaky scoundrel! I'm goin' to wring your scrawny neck unti--"

"Shhshh... You'll miss the best part." 

The Sniper stood abruptly from the booth with his hands planted on the table, ready to jump the Spy and strangle him until he heard the good doctor's moans being played through the device. If his face wasn't red from anger, it was red from embarrassment that's for sure. Once it was over, the device made a click and the Spy stood up from the booth as well to move over to the Sniper as he placed the device back into his coat.

"Listen here, Mundy. I'm here to make a deal with you. You and I are aware of the rules, here at RED. But, I want to hear you tell me the rule that we both know you and the doctor broke."

The Sniper looked down at the Spy, ready to spit in his face before he sighed in defeat, looking down at the table.

""If you're caught with havin' romantic relationships with someone of that on the opposin' team or the same team, you'll be fired and killed.""

"That's right. As of right now, only I know of your relationship with Medic. But, I can keep it quiet."

"Are you black mailin' me, mate?" He asked, almost in disbelief.

"You can call it whatever you want. Right now, you belong to me."

There was no way out of this. He could just kill the Spy now but of course, there was a respawn and the Spy might change his mind and tell on him and the Medic. Even if the respawn was turned off, he'd be hunted down and killed for betraying the team and killing a colleague.

"Will you leave the doc alone?"

"I'll think about it."

"Are you goin' to hurt hi--"

"Monsieur Mundy, I don't have all morning. I have other things to attend to. I need to know if you choose to cooperate with me or not so I can get some work done."

The Sniper stared at him for a full minute before slumping back down into the booth with a hand rubbing at his face, finally nodding.

"You got yourself a deal." He said in a quiet voice.

"I knew you'd pick the smarter option."

The Spy took his cigarette out from his mouth and burned it out atop of the table before turning on his heel to leave.

"Meet me in my Smoking Room at noon. No later than that."

And with that he left and the Sniper's mood had already boiled down to nothing but fear and defeat. How was he going to get out of this mess he brought himself and the Medic into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to this chapter but I'll make up for it in the next one, count on it!


	3. Ich liebe dich auch

Sniper stayed in the booth, not moving once after the Spy left. His hands rested on either side of his head as he contemplated what to do to get him and Medic out of this mess they got themselves into. After a while, he finally moved to glance at the time on his wrist watch. It was nearly seven in the morning and he had a few hours before he had to meet Spy in his Smoking Room. With his extra time, he wanted to see Medic for a bit, unsure as to how long that masked man wanted him with him for whatever reason.

The Australian stood from his booth, stretching and plopping his hat onto of his head and slipping his aviators over his face. He walked out of his van and locked it before shoving his hands into his pockets and starting his walk towards the RED base. The walk itself was rather pleasant and the thought of seeing the Medic very soon eased him somewhat and made him feel like he could think more clearly and easier. Before walking in, he swiped his feet at the entrance, trying his best not to track in too much dust inside the building.

Almost right off the back he noticed how quiet it was. Assuming that some of the mercenaries had actually gone out to town or were still in bed sleeping. Though of course, it wasn't any of Mundy's business nor did he really care that much or want to know. He rather enjoyed silence more than his rowdy and rambunctious team so for now, he wouldn't really question there whereabouts. His boots clicked against the tile floor, his heels making contact with the tiles reverberated throughout the halls as he made his way in front of the Medbay. Once there, he gave the door a comedic knock as he waited for the Medic to return the knock to let him know it was okay to come in. It was their secret little knock that only they knew and did and though it wasn't necessary to use, they both really liked doing it.

Finally, Medic knocked at the door twice and Sniper let himself in. He was expecting to see him look happy and fairly enthusiastic to see him, but he was instead greeted with an anxious looking doctor.

"You okay? You look paler than Zephaniah Mann's ghost, doc." He asked, his hands reaching out for his, curling them in his own gently.

"Ja, ja I'm fine I just..... Have some unfinished vork zhat needs to get done by today or zhe Administrator is going to have a huge fit about it and I'll never hear zhe end of it."

A worried expression came upon the Sniper's face, tilting his head slightly to the side, unconvinced that was the real case.

"I'll be fine, I promise." He said, giving him a reassuring smile and softly squeezing his hands and leaving a peck on his cheek.

Sniper sighed and gave him a kiss on his cheek in return, laying his head in the crook of his neck.  
"If you say so. You worry me sometimes. Promise to let me know if anythin' else is botherin' you, yeah?"

Medic let go of his hands to wrap his arms around his back to hold him closer.  
"Promise."

The Australian wrapped his hands around his back as well, nuzzling his face against him and leaving a kiss against his neck. They stayed in each other's arms for a good three minutes as the German hummed against him until they finally let go, both smiling at each other. Medic walked behind his desk to sit down and go back to work, writing some stuff down and putting them in their proper file.

"Vhy did you come so early by zhe vay? Not zhat it bothers me, I'm just... Curious, is all."

"I didn't realize I had to do somethin' in a few hours and I don't know when I'll be back." He walked over to the metal table behind him, sitting down on top of it.

"I just wanted to see you at least once today just in case I can't see you tonight, y'feel?"

The German quirked a smile.  
"Vell in zhat case, I'm glad you came by to see me. I vouldn't ever vant to go a day vithout seeing you once."

They both chuckled and eventually the doctor went back to work as the silence filled the room. The Sniper rested his hands on top of the table to support himself up as his legs kicked back and forth repeatedly. A few hours had passed and in that time, Mundy couldn't think of an exact plan, but he did know his main goal: To find a way to snag the tape recorder and destroy the evidence. That way, he would have that masked man out of their hair and he wouldn't be able to provide evidence of them breaking the rules at RED base. It'd come to him, he just had to keep thinking everything out carefully before coming up with a perfect or, at least, a semi-perfect plan to help them out of their predicament.

Mundy glanced at the time and noticed it had turned eleven in the morning. He hopped down from the table and walked towards the Medic.

"You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

The German placed his writing utensil down and looked up to the marksman.  
"No, but I do plan to go to zhe mess hall in a vhi--"

"You mean now."

He was about to interject, but the Sniper walked behind his desk and pulled him out of his chair.  
"I ain't goin' to hear you argue with me. You need somethin' to eat now or you're goin' to forget later. Your work ain't goin' anywhere, it'll still be here when you come back. I promise."

All the Medic could do was pull a petulant look at him before following him to the mess hall in defeat.  
"Fine fine, I'll eat now. You vin."

They both made their way to the mess hall and it seemed someone had already prepared something in the kitchen a while ago. Usually, Heavy or Engineer cooked but who it was, none of the two knew seeing as everyone was nowhere in sight. Medic grabbed himself a plate of what appeared to be french toast with a side of sausage and bacon with a glass of milk as Sniper waited for him at the table. The doctor sat down across from him and started to dig in his meal.

"Aren't you going to get somezhing to eat yourself?"

"I ate in my van earlier. I ain't hungry right now."

He shrugged his shoulders back and began slicing through his french toast.

"Hey doc, do you know where everyone is? I noticed as soon as I came in, the place was dead silent."

"Half of zhe team vent out to town last night to drink. Zhey probably passed out somevhere and never came back." He said, taking a bite out of his food.  
"But I'm sure zhey'll all be back very soon. It's almost noon, you know."

"Almost noon?" Sniper looked down at his wrist watch. Eleven Forty-three. 

"Damn, I have to bounce, I can't be late." Sniper leaned over the table and planted a kiss against his forehead.  
"I'll come back as soon as I can, I love you. Have a good day, yeah?"

And with that, Sniper had left the mess hall and went to Spy's Smoking Room, dreadfully waiting in front of it until noon arrived. He tried thinking over and over again as to how he was going to pull off this feat. For all he knew, the tape recorder still resided in his suit jacket unless he put it on top of his desk or rested it somewhere else in his room. He'd get it somehow even if it killed him. Sniper leaned his head back against the wall, waiting for the man he loathed the most until he heard a click and smelled that familiar smoke.

"You're just in time. Come in, monsieur Mundy." Spy gestured a hand to his now opened door to let the Australian into his Smoking Room.

He walked in and the Spy closed the door behind them, locking it and following behind Sniper.


	4. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spy sits Sniper down for a deal.

The Sniper looked around the room as he walked further in. Just as he thought, some kind of high-class room made for smoking, drinking, relaxing, and whatever else it may have its purpose of as. It smelled distinctively of cigars, expensive wines, and another odor he couldn't place his finger on, but it was strong enough to make him choke on the air for a brief moment.

"Ever open any of the windows here or do you just like suffocatin'?"

The Spy ignored him and moved passed him, moving behind his desk and sitting down in it. He pulled out what appeared to be a pocket watch to check the time before placing it back into the confines of his coat. The Frenchman laid his elbows atop his desk and clasped his hands together.

"Sit."

The Australian stood where he was for a moment, not sure if he really wanted to but he had to remember why he was here so it probably would be best if he did as he told him to for the time being. He sat down in one of the chairs that rested in front of his desk, leaning forward and dangling his arms over his thighs.

"I'm here now. What do you want to talk about, Spook?" He asked, a cold tone easily heard in his voice.

Again, the Spy refused to answer him. Instead, he opened his desk drawer open and pulled out a sheet of paper; looking it over before flipping it around and laying it in front of Mundy to look at. 

"Sign it."

Sniper picked up the sheet and looked it over. Some kind of contract or something of the sort from what it seemed.

"What's this for?"

"If you read it, you would know."

He glared at the masked man to which he rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"A contract. A contract that states that I won't speak about your incident with Medic to anyone so long as you do some work for me."

"Work?" He asked, skimming over the paper.

"Yes and I have plenty of it for you to help me with."

"What kind of work?"

The masked man took out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a long drag from it.

"Work."

The Australian read it throughly but it didn't seem too bad though, he was concerned with what kind of work he would have in store for him and this was from the spy himself. There was obviously something very wrong with it, but what? On the desk laid a bottle of ink with a feathered pen in it. How was he not expecting to see one of those in his Smoking Room? He picked it up and tapped the tip of it at the edge of the glass to drop off some of the extra ink so he wouldn't spill it anywhere, nearing the pen to the paper.

"Does the doc know that you know about us?"

"Non."

"Are you going to let him know that y--"

"I'm not sure yet."

He tapped his cigarette over an ashtray and sighed again. 

"Sign it or leave my sight."

Reluctantly, he signed it and the Spy grew a grin that seemed sly that bothered Sniper to no end.

"I'm glad we have come to an agreement."

Spy stood up to the Bushman, pulling out his butterfly knife with such elegance.

"The final step of the signing process, of course. Hold your hand out. Preferably your best hand."

He held his hand out to the masked man, palm up. Knowing what he was going to do, he looked the other way. He didn't want to see him cut his finger; to see how deep or big the cut he was going to make.

"No, you will look at me. I want you to watch." He ordered.

With little to no ease, he turned to face his head back to the masked man as he quickly pricked his finger. A dew of blood began to form from the tip of his index finger. Spy turned his hand over and lead it over to the sheet he had signed, pressing his digit against the end of the line next to his signature.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

He turned his hand back over and looked it over.

"My, you have some callouses, don't you? I should have expected to see them on a man like you, I don't even know why I'm even that surprised."

He brought his blade up to the palm of his hand, placing the metal flat against it as he began gliding it up his wrist and back down. Sniper yanked his hand away from him, obviously uncomfortable with what he was doing but Spy had a strong grasp on his hand. He took his knife and made a quick slice down the heel of his palm before letting go and slapping the other man's face with the back of his other hand. A seething sound was produced from Sniper as he clenched his bloodied hand and glared up at him.

"I did not give you permission to pull your hand back. If you belong to me, you're going to do as you're told to. Do I make myself clear?"

He looked down at his hand, cringing at the cut that was made as his other hand went to gently rub at it before he returned his attention up to the masked man above him. The Australian came here to get him and Medic out of this mess but it only seemed like he was getting them deeper in it. Or at least just himself but if he could get him out of trouble, then that's all that mattered to him.

"Yeah."

"Good."

He grabbed his cut hand again and burned his cigarette out in the middle of the cut. He dropped his hand and flicked the stick into the ashtray. Immediately, Mundy bit his lip and tried to keep himself from yelling and screaming in pain. 

"Go ahead if you need to let it out. I want to hear you scream."

He got out of his chair and shook his head vigorously, turning around and walking quickly towards the door to which he found to his own dislike that it had been locked. He jiggled the handle a few more times until he heard the Frenchman clear his throat. Mundy took a few breaths before giving up trying to exit the room to leave his presence. He just wanted out but he couldn't unless he decided to leave through one of those windows but he wasn't even sure if they could open, remembering the stench that floated around the room.

"Sit."

Sniper turned back around and sat back down in the chair, looking up to the Spy. 

"Did I give you permission to leave or even stand up?"

He stayed silent. Spy walked around the man with his hands holding onto each other behind him. He tried to keep his eyes off of him, trying to focus them on something else. Something that would calm him down and keep him from freaking out or doing something really stupid. The Spy eventually stopped pacing around the taller man, stopping in front of him again and looking down. He punched him square in the jaw and again against his cheek. He took off his hat and walked it over to a hat rack he had in a corner of the room. The Sniper found it unusual that he kept one, seeing as the man himself wore masks, not hats. Maybe it was used for guests but then again, when did the guy ever have guests? Besides the Sniper, of course. The Spy returned, running a hand through his unruly hair that went this way and that. It probably only looked that way due to wearing that hat almost all of the time.

"Your hair is a mess though, I think it suits you just perfectly, don't you think?"

He gripped his hair, pulling it up towards him. 

"Yeah..!" The Sniper growled.

He let go of his hair, pulling off one hell of a wicked smile as his hands retracted back behind him.

"I'm sure you will have as much fun as I will, now that you're working for me, don't you agree?"

"Yeah."

"Is that all you can say?"

"...Yeah."

What else was he supposed to say? He was pretty boned and he couldn't do anything about it. His pride had sunk down and he didn't know what he could do. He lifted his head back up and looked around the room, looking for what could look like the evidence the Spy had that he needed to take and destroy. If he could do that, there would be no way for him to tell anyone about Medic and himself without any proper evidence and no way for them to believe him. After that, he could just rip up the contract and bounce out of here for good. Unfortunately for him, nothing looked like anything he was looking for. Spy placed a couple of digits underneath Mundy's chin, tilting his head up.

"Was I too cruel to you a moment ago?"

As he was about to answer, he quickly decided to keep his mouth shut. A pleasant look beamed from the Spy as he leaned down to leave a kiss against his now-bruised cheek.

"You catch on quick. Having you here really is going to be fun, oui?"

"When can I go?"

The Spy frowned, his knife that remained in his hand was exposed to the Sniper again. He waved it in front of him as a few drops of blood trickled down the blade. He pressed it gently against his cheek, soft enough that no cuts would be made unless he put down enough pressure. He traced it down from his jawline down to his neck, spinning it around agonizingly slow as if he were trying to drill a hole in his throat.

"You don't get to ask me those sorts of questions but because you put me in such a good mood, I will answer just this one. You're going to be here for quite some time. When I am done with you, I'll let you know. Right now, you are mine and you belong to me."

"Like some kind of pet or toy for your own sick amusement eh, Spook?"

A boiling kind of anger began to build up deep within him. He stayed seated, but he began to grind his teeth together and clenched his fists to the point of turning his knuckles white. 

"Piss off, you rotten tart."

And with that, he spat in his face to which the Spy walked away to pull out a sheet of tissue paper to wipe it off from his face. Once cleaned, he disposed of it properly and made his way back to the Australian. 

"If you'd like to put it that way, then be my guest."

He placed his knife down on his desk and one hand grabbed for Mundy's collar, pulling him out of his seat as the other punched him in the face repeatedly until his aviators cracked. After a minute had passed, he pushed him back into the chair. The Frenchman breathed heavily as he brushed his suit down and looked back down at the Australian who seemed kind of out of it. Which he was, currently. Enough blows like that to the face can make someone dizzy for who knows how long. Spy knelt down in front of him, realizing he did more damage than he wanted as he tried to get his attention again, grabbing at his hair and pulling on it to force him to look at him. 

"But so long as you're here, you do as I say and you ask me for everything. You show me respect or I'll punish you. Do. I make. Myself. Clear?" He said, making himself sound stern and understandable enough for him as possible. 

The Australian man merely nodded as his response that he did in fact understand. Spy stood up and let go of him, allowing his head to drop back down.

"Good. I will be out for a while. I will return in the next two hours. Be a good boy while I'm out."

Unfortunately for him, he didn't even hear the last words Spy said as he started to fall in and out of reality before blacking out.


	5. Mon Chaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy comes back with something fancy for Sniper.

By the time he had awoken, his face had ached and his head had throbbed. It was a sensation almost similar as to getting really fucking hammered and falling face first onto a concrete floor. He groaned as he slowly peeped his eyes open, trying to remember what the hell he was doing before he blacked out. His memory was vague for a while and his vision couldn't focus. Everything around Sniper seemed to brighten up and darken repeatedly as well as his eyesight appeared to go fuzzy on him. Eventually, his vision corrected itself and was able to think more clearly, despite the pulsating thump in his skull beating relentlessly. That's right, he was in the Spy's Smoking Room negotiating with him to keep him quiet. The Australian struggled to stand up, one hand supporting himself up on the arm of the chair he was in and the other clasped around his bruised cheek. He glanced around the room, trying to find a clock somewhere to see how long he was passed out but there wasn't one to be found. It was then he realized he didn't need to find one when he remembered there was one on his wrist. How could he have forgotten there was one there? The thing was practically a part of his body. As he looked at the time, he froze up as his hand that was previously on his cheek went up to his head.

"Holy dooley! I couldn't have been out that long, could I?"

The man had been out for nearly two hours. Time well wasted for the Sniper, that's for sure. He shook his head to try to get himself back together as he scrambled over to the Frenchman's desk, searching for that damned device. He looked through his drawers and traced the tips of his fingers in unusual places on the desk, thinking there would be a secret drawer of some sort hidden somewhere on there. He wouldn't have been that surprised, the Spy was a secretive man. There had to have been some kind of weird drawer there, right? With no luck, he tried for the bookshelves and next the surface of the fireplace. Maybe the man didn't keep any of those secret mumbo-jumbo hideaways in this room after all. Almost panicking, his chest rose up and down faster than it should have been as his hands clasped to either side of his head. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Where the hell did that man hide the evidence? Fear and anxiety began to build up inside him like bile coming up in one's throat as he tried his best to calm himself down. Though the Marksman was a cool and collective person with a quiet and salty personality with some comedic attributes, he was ready to freak out. This was terrible, what was he supposed to do? He was shaking with anxiety and ready to scream until he pictured his Medic in his mind. Mundy carefully sat back down in his chair and began to breathe more easily as he imagined being with the good doctor. Holding him close to himself and indulging him with soft kisses upon his skin and hearing his German hum against his body. The thought soothed him, taking a long, deep breath before exhaling slowly. Almost on que, his ears perked up as he heard a clicking noise. It was most likely the Spy coming back from whatever he was doing. On instinct, the Sniper closed his eyes and let his head fall, as if he were still blacked out. The door closed behind the Spy, a locking noise followed after it. The masked man walked over, holding a bag in his hand. He sat it down on top of his desk and turned around to look down at the Sniper.

"Still asleep, I see? It's time to wake up, mon ami. You've slept quite enough."

He pressed his index and middle finger beneath his chin, tilting his head up.

"Mignon."

As the Spy checked him over, Mundy got up quickly, throwing the Spy off for a split second and pinned the masked man down on top of his desk. The ink fell to the floor, breaking and staining the floor along with a few papers flying around as Sniper took his chance to get what he needed from the man. 

"I ain't your plaything, you damned dirty scoundrel! Now tell me where that blasted toy of yours is and I'll let you go!" He practically yelled.

The Spy's hands wrapped themselves around the taller man's wrists, trying to pry them off of himself.

"My toy? Why, it's on top of me; not doing what it's supposed to do."

With that, the Spy built enough strength for a brief moment to topple the Sniper over, getting up from his desk and pressing a foot down on him before pressing his heel sharply down against his ribcage. Mundy howled in pain as the Frenchman stomped on him a few more times before kicking him right in the abdomen and crushing his face with his foot, putting almost all of his weight down on it.

"You're not allowed to go against the contract, boy. You signed it with ink and blood."

He pressed his foot down harder, hearing a muffled groan escape the Australian. 

"Remember, the contract is temporary but you must do as I say or you'll be punished. Got it?"

The Sniper was silent until more weight was added on to which another unbearable groan came from him.

"Good. Now I got you something while I was out."

He removed his foot and turned around back to his desk, picking up the bag.

"I thought you'd like it. I picked it out specially for you and though you've been bad and don't really deserve it now, I'll be easy on you this time and allow you to enjoy your first present, mon chaton." 

Sniper coughed loudly several times as he held his hands close to his ribcage, trying to roll over and get back up until he looked up at the Spy in horror as to what he was holding in his hands. The masked man pulled out what looked like some kind of full-body lingerie. The top had a black, floral design with a red bow that rested in the center and it laced down the middle of the abdomen to the thong that matched the top; black floral lace design with a red bow on top. 

"What's the matter? You don't like it? I bought it just for you, mon ami."

"I ain't wearin' that." He protested.

"You must. I want to see you in it."

"I'm goin' to take that bloody thing and shove it down your throat 'till you choke to death on it."

A silence formed between them until the Spy moved back towards the Sniper, pacing around him.

"Suppose I do tell the docteur what I know. Getting him in as much trouble as you. Not that he's not in a lot of trouble now, just... Further in. He might just end up in the same circumstances as you."

That famous glare of Mundy's struck through the Spy as he continued to walk around him.

"At least he might care about this jeopardy of yours more than you do..."

The Masked man stopped in his tracks, holding up the whorish outfit.

"Maybe he would like wearing this more than you, don't you think? It would probably be more tighter around him, however. Like I said, I picked this out specifically for you. I made sure it was in your size. Or. Well. Close to your size. You have a unique physique if you weren't aware."

Mundy clenched his fists and began to grind his teeth. He didn't want Medic have any part in this so he caved in to the Spy's threats and demands.

"Gimmie the damned thing."

"Oh? So you do want to wear it?"

"I ain't got much of a choice, now do I?"

That wicked smile that the Australian dreaded most crept back on the Frenchman's face as he handed him the lingerie. He grabbed at it and looked around for some place to dress until the Spy spoke up again.

"You will undress here."

"Here? In front of you?"

"Oui."

"Why?"

"Because this is part of the job you signed for. To obey me and be humiliated. Now strip down."

His nose scrunched up in disgust as he stood up and reluctantly began to unclothe himself. His vest came off first and then his red polo followed with his white tee. His hands reached down to his buckle, undoing it and sliding it off and putting it off to the side with the rest of his clothes. As he got to the button and zipper, his cheeks flushed a bit, realizing that this was actually quite embarrassing. To being forced to strip down for the man he loathed the most to put on some kind of cheap whore-suit. His pants fell down from his hips, pooling around his ankles. His hands covered his dick before the Spy could get a good look.

"What, embarrassed about me seeing your manhood? How humorous. Just put the outfit on."

Sniper huffed as he struggled to figure out how the skimpy outfit went on but eventually, he figured it out. The outfit was almost a perfect fit. A little snug, but it was nearly perfect. The lingerie itself was uncomfortable in more than one way. The lace made his chest and crotch itch, the thong rode up his ass, and framed his package a little too perfectly. Luckily, no one else was here to see him like this besides the Spy, of course. 

"Now what?" The Sniper asked, clearly wanting to get this done and over with.

"I almost forgot I got you stockings to match."

He reached into the bag again to pull out a pair of black stockings which also displayed a red bow on top of both of them.

"You can sit down, I'll put them on for you."

Obediently, he sat back down in his chair and looked away, trying to set his mind on something else. The Spy knelt down and peeled off his boots and socks, putting them off to the side. He rolled each stocking on with grace, as if he had done it many times before. Once on, he stood up and offered a hand to help his colleague up again. 

"We're not leaving the room but I want you to come with me."

He gripped onto the Spy's hand tightly and stood up, following behind the Spy. He tried to pull his hand away, but the Spy had a stronger grasp and refused to let go, holding his hand and leading him to another side of the Smoking Room to show him a full-length mirror. The Spy let go of his hand and stood directly behind the taller man so he could get a better look at himself.

"Take a good look at yourself. Tu es ma salope maintenant. I like this new look for you. Don't you?" He queried.

The Sniper's face burned brightly and his head felt dizzy. He took a good long look at his reflection, looking over the cheap outfit and at the bruises that sprinkled across his face and body. Too embarrassed to look at himself any longer, his hands instinctively went up to his face, cupping it to hide his eyes from himself. His chest began to tighten as he felt foreign hands wrap around him. 

"I knew you'd like it after you tried it on. You look wonderful, mon chaton." 

His face nuzzled against his back for a moment before planting a few kisses between his shoulder blades. The feeling was unfamiliar and unwanted to the Sniper. It felt dirty and awful but he had to deal with it. He was doing this for someone he really loved and he wanted to protect him so if it meant going through this, he would try his best to suck it up and do what the Spy wanted him to do at this point just to get them both out of this mess. 

"Yeah. I quite fancy it." He lied.


	6. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy time and some fine wine

He had been nervous all day. The doctor had called the Sniper in for a check-up, but he had already had one a couple of weeks ago. Why is he calling him in again so soon? Was there something actually wrong with the Australian for once? All day long, he had been pacing back and forth in his camper. It's what he did whenever he got nervous. Sometimes, he would even light a fag but he knew he shouldn't; especially since he's about to see the good doctor in a couple of minutes who would most definitely smell it on him and scold him for it. He glanced to his wrist watch and decided it was time to leave the comforts of his van to go see the Medic for his second check-up.

x

As he made it to the door of the MedBay, he gave it a simple knock.

"Come in come in, mein Freund! The door is unlocked. I'm just finishing up my paperwork and I'll be right vith you."

The lanky man pushed the door open and walked right in, looking around the room until he saw the doctor at his desk, pen and paper in hand. 

"Go ahead, take a seat."

He sat down at the end of the examination table and waited for the German. His hands were folded into each other as his thumbs tapped against each other in a nervous and impatient manner. It almost seemed like he was sitting there forever and he'd never be able to leave the room and he wanted to focus on something to help him calm down. His eyes scanned the room over to find something of interest to keep him busy and keep his mind off of what might be wrong with him until they met the doctor's figure. He had been observing him more often on the battlefield lately. Watched how he moved and avoided being hit by enemies the best he could and running over to any allies that called for him as fast as he could, healing them and encouraging them on the field. Not to mention how he fought in the midst of battle caught the Sniper's eye. He was most definitely good at using that syringe gun of his and when he fought up close with his bone saw, he was quick and precise. He even noticed he tried to keep a smile on his face whether they were winning or losing. Mundy decided it was one of the many features he liked about the doctor. He's never seen anyone with such an immaculate smile as his and he liked the way the doctor worked on the battlefield. A real professional. Ever since the Sniper noticed more of his features and small details, he had formed what seemed to be a bit of a crush on him which had been bothering him a lot. Professionals like himself can't let feelings get in the way of work. Besides, it'd all go away eventually, wouldn't it? The Australian tilted his hat down a bit when the doctor got up from his seat and walked over to him.

"Es tut mir leid, I was a little more behind vork than I previously zhought."

"No worries. Can we just... Get this over with, doc?"

"Why zhe rush? Are you going to be late for something?"

"No, I just don't want to be here too long."

"My, for a man who sits and waits for his prey patiently on zhe battlefield, you are quite antsy just for me to look you over again." The doctor joked, a devious grin finding its way on his face.

"Yeah mate, I'm real excited for you to get your hands all over me. Now hurry up."

"If you insist."

He pulled up a chair and sat down in it, crossing his legs with his hands folded in his lap.

"I lied, actually. I didn't call you in here for a check-up."

The Sniper furrowed his brow at the doc, obviously confused. 

"Then what for?"

"I called you in here to have a talk vith you." He started.

"From the last check-up, I have noticed how red your eyes vere and how abnormal your heartbeat was. Herr Mundy, do you have trouble sleeping at night?"

The Australian sat up a bit straighter and shifted himself on the edge of the table.

"Well I... Hmhh..."

The doctor tapped his elbow impatiently with his other hand, giving the Sniper a look to tell him to spit it out.

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Do you know why?"

"Nightmares. Panic attacks."

"Just those?"

"Either of nightmares, panic attacks, or I wake up and can't move. And when I can't move, I hear stuff that shouldn't be there."

"Ah. Sleep paralysis. That's not good at all."

Talking about his sleeping habits made him uncomfortable. It'd been like this for a long while now. The most he was able to sleep were two to three hour naps before another nightmare or an attack hit him. 

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Vell I do. It's not good for you and I'm here to help, Herr Mundy. You might not think it, but I care about your health and well-being."

He wanted to speak up again, but he didn't know how to word it without it sounding dumb or ignorant so he stayed silent for a moment, glancing to him and to the door.

"Then what do you think I should do about it, doc?"

"I can prescribe you medicine, but I'm afraid it will only help with nightmares and not zhe other two."

"Better than nothing, yeah?"

"I suppose so, but it still won't help you as much as I'd like it to." The doctor frowned.

"Then what else do you have up your sleeve?"

The Medic stood up from his chair and opened a door to what appeared to be a backroom, looking over to the Sniper. 

"I'd like to have you sleep here tonight. I just vant to test something out. Only if you give me permission to. It's... More of a natural remedy I have in mind but I won't do it unless you're alright with it."

The Sniper cocked his head to the side. What could he possibly have for him?

"Yeah, sure. I trust you, mate."

"Excellent. Now please, get ready for bed like you usually would do."

x

As he finished his nightly routine, the doctor came up to him with a glass of water and a small capsule. 

"Just take this and you should be set. I'll be getting ready for bed as well." He said as he handed him the pill.

The Sniper popped the capsule into his mouth and took the glass of water to swallow it down with.

"Thanks doc. I'll be in the uh... The backroom, I guess."

It was actually weird when he realized there was an actual bedroom in the MedBay. Was this room more specifically made for insomniac patients like himself? Either way, he wouldn't let it bother him too much. He walked in and stripped himself of his clothing, leaving on only a pair of red, polka-dotted boxer shorts and his long socks. He sat his hat on the corner of the nightstand along with his aviators. The doctor walked in, wearing a pair of red and white pajamas.

"Nice pj's." The Australians snickered.

"Nice boxers." He winked at him.

It was then he realized he was less clothed than the doctor and though that didn't fluster him up, his wink did. 

"Quit flirtin' with me, mate."

"I was just joking, I promise. Now please, get comfortable in bed. I'll be back to check on you shortly." And with that, the doctor left.

The Australian rubbed at his face and nestled himself under the covers. This bed was rather nice and comfortable. A lot better than the one he had in his camper. Five minutes rolled by and he was already deep asleep. The Medic eventually came back, holding a cup of hot tea as he sat in a chair that rested in a corner of the room. He sipped at his drink occasionally as he watched the Australian sleep. 

x

A couple hours had passed and the German was starting to doze off. His head bobbed as he tried to keep awake but it was then he noticed that the Sniper was tossing and turning in the bed. The doctor immediately stood up and placed his tea atop the nightstand and watched the taller man spring up in bed, beads of sweat dripping down from his forehead and his chest heaving up and down rapidly as he gasped for air. The good doctor climbed into bed next to the Sniper and gently placed a hand on his shoulder which caused the Sniper to panic more.

"Shhshh.. It's just me, mein Freund. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you. Calm down, bitte..." He whispered, patting his shoulder softly.

Mundy turned to the doctor, shaking as he gradually wrapped his arms around the doctor. He laid his head in the crook of his neck as the doctor rubbed his back in small circles, humming to him as his other hand patted his head.

"See? You're okay. You'll be fine. So long as I'm here, I promise nothing will hurt you."

The Sniper's breathing eased as the Medic soothed him. He finally nodded and gave the doctor a slight squeeze.

"Thanks, doc."

"Anything for you."

xxx

He jolted awake when he felt something crush his foot. 

'Damn, it was just a dream.' He thought to himself. 

He sat up in the seat he was in. A table was in front of him and on the other side was the Spy. on the table were only two wine glasses and of course, a bottle of wine. 

"I was talking about something and you fell asleep on me. That's very disrespectful, mon chaton."

"I don't care what you have to say, Spook."

The Spy held his glass up to his lips, drinking some of the wine in it before placing it down to take a long drag from his cigarette. 

"Non, we went over this already. You must call me love."

"No."

The Spy put his cigarette out and got out from his seat. He stood directly behind him and clasped his hands down on his shoulders. The Sniper's first thought would be to strangle or attack him for putting his hands on him, but the Spy had cuffed his hands behind the chair and his legs to either side of the chair. 

"I want you to say it."

"Fuckin' make me."

"Is that a challenge?"

The Sniper stopped paying attention to him and looked down at the glass in front of him. He thought this whole thing would be easy but it wasn't. He's been here for nearly nine hours now, wearing lingerie and being abused by the Spy. However, he would receive praise whenever he did something the Spy liked which wasn't very often. He didn't know when the Spy would let him off the hook, but he had to suffer just a bit longer.

"Look at me when I'm talking to yo--"

"I have to piss."

The Frenchman let go of his shoulders and took a step closer to the table, circling his index around the rim of the wine glass.

"I said, I have to pi--"

"I heard you the first time, mon chaton. I was just thinking what you could do for me. You can make a mess of yourself for all I care."

The Australian glared up at him, baring his canines at the masked man until his eyes darted back to him, his lips curling up into a wicked smile.

"You know, it was really fun watching you play with the docteur the other day. You seem to know how to put your mouth to good use. I'll let you use the restroom in exchange for the use of your mouth."

Immediately, he shook his head. The thought of it made his stomach lurch.

"Ain't goin' to do it, french fry."

"Fine. Piss your panties."

The Spy took the bottle of wine and poured the liquid into Sniper's glass, encouraging him.

Mundy didn't watch but that didn't mean he couldn't hear the sound of the liquid making contact with the glass. He locked his knees together and pulled and tugged at the restraints despite knowing he wouldn't be able to free himself but he thought if he tried hard enough, he would be able to. How silly. A few more minutes passed and he could feel his bladder becoming more and more full with no way to empty it. Eventually, he couldn't hold it in anymore and a stream of hot piss ran down his thigh into a puddle in his seat and some of it dribbled down the legs of the chair onto the floor below him. The Sniper cursed under his breath and threw his head down to avoid the Spy's look.

"You missed the jar, marksman." The Spy commented, walking behind him again.

"I suppose I'll have to draw you a bath now, won't I?"

The masked man left the room to start a bath, leaving the Sniper alone. He cursed at himself again but he would have rather done that than satisfy that Frenchman. It was already exhausting and terrible to be here, working for the Spy, and he hadn't even been here for one day yet. If he could just get himself out of these damned restraints, he would be able to snoop around a bit more and try to find the evidence and break the contract. This was all a bit too much for the Sniper and he was so close to losing it. The Spy returned and he unlocked the restraints on his legs and he temporarily unlocked the cuffs around his wrist but long enough to slip them out from behind the chair before locking them back on and grabbing the center chain of the cuffs and dragging the Australian to the next room.

"Maybe a nice, warm bath will calm you down, oui?"


	7. What Would I Do Without You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper gets squeaky clean and gets to sleep

The Spy had become shirtless, folding his white, buttoned-up shirt neatly and hanging his suit jacket back up. 

"I don't want to risk getting soap and water splashed on my attire, I hope you'll understand."

The Spy was just as the Sniper expected him to look; thin with slightly toned biceps. The hair on his chest was short and well kempt. Not too bad on the eyes, he had to admit. The Frenchman removed his gloves and placed them atop each other on the far side of the sink and he picked up the Australian bridal-style without a fair warning, coaxing a surprised yelp from him.

"H-Hey! Put me down you mongrel! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'll most certainly put you down if you would calm down."

He did as he was told. His body went lax and he became almost limp in the Spy's hold. 

"Good boy.." He praised, leaning his face closer to his and leaving a peck against the Sniper's temple.

He walked him over to the tub and dropped him in the water with a splash and thud. The next thing he knew, he was jerking and writhing in the water. The bath water was freezing cold and the icy sensation began to burn his skin. That lying piece of shit, he was expecting a WARM bath, not a freezing one! The masked man dropped to his knees at the side of the tub and held the Sniper down, keeping him in and still. Once the bushman stopped flailing, he tried to control his breathing and swallowed hard. He even shifted himself the best he could to get more comfortable. The Spy had not removed his restraints and his back was pressed down against his bound wrists which hurt and pinched him uncomfortably. The Spy also refrained from removing the soiled lingerie he had been wearing. The water was still stinging him but he knew it would eventually get used to it. He finally looked up to the Spy who appeared to have a very content smile on his face as he helped the other man sit up somewhat better in the icy water. The Sniper wanted to spit and snarl at him, but he knew it would do him no good so he continued to sit there as the Spy picked up a bottle of shampoo, lathering it over the Australian's scalp and massaging it thoroughly. He was gentle and careful as he washed his hair, not wanting to get soap in his eyes or make his scalp raw. He washed it out and conditioned it accordingly and as he finished with his hair, he pulled out a bottle of body wash, squirting out a generous amount as he massaged it over his shoulders, down his back, over his chest, and his limbs. Mundy just couldn't help but feel like he was being treated like a little kid who didn't know how to clean himself and needed his ma to cleanse him. He also couldn't help but press his body into the Spy's touch. His hands were warm and he desired something-- anything to get him to warm up again. 

"We're almost done, I promise. I just need to clean two more places and then I'll pull you out, wrap you in a fluffy towel, and we can retire for the night."

Sleeping. It sounded wonderful right about now. His body had become numb due to being in the freezing water for too long but that's fine, they were almost done anyway. He jerked his body suddenly when he felt that snake's hand slip beneath the thin fabric that wrapped itself around his waist and massage his cock.

"Get your slimy hands off my goods, Spook!" He huffed, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"You pissed yourself, love. I have to clean you up unless you enjoy having urine dried and stained on your skin. I don't want you to break out in a rash."

What kind of bullshit was that? He wouldn't want him to be covered in rashes, but he wouldn't hesitate to punch and kick him mercilessly? What kind of logic was that? Not that he was very keen on getting rashes, but he didn't want that man touching him, especially around his genitals. He continued to clean him, his hand massaging his balls and scrubbing through his pubic hair. His hand felt really warm against his crotch. He had to hold himself back from lifting his hips into his hand. Fuck, this was the Spy's plan all along and there was no denying that his cock was partially hard now. He wasn't going to play this game so instead, he refrained himself from moving and sighed shakily until he was done. The Frenchman didn't look upset that his plan had failed. Instead, he gestured the taller man to move onto his knees to which he obliged to. 

"Last spot and then I'll be done."

Mundy tilted his head down and shook his head. He knew where his hand was going next but he might as well just get it over with and not fight otherwise, they'd be in here longer. The Spy's hand had traveled past the cleft of his ass, massaging and gently scrubbing. It was a very uncomfortable feeling for the taller man, but he tried his best not to think about it too long. Fortunately, it didn't take too long for him to finish. He rinsed whatever suds were still on his body off and he gave the Sniper's ass a firm squeeze.

"See? All done."

He helped him out of the tub and unfolded a clean towel; drying him off and wrapping him in it. He drained the tub and washed his own hands before leading the Sniper out of the restroom. They were back in the Smoking Room but he continued to walk him over until they stood in front of another door. The Spy unlocked it and lead him inside which appeared to be his bedroom. He sat the lanky man down at the edge of his bed, pulling out a key and unlocking him from his restraints. Instead of rubbing at the indents left on his skin, he immediately took the chance to wrap himself tighter in the towel. His teeth chattered lightly and his whole body seemed to curl up in attempts to warm himself.

"You were very good when I was cleaning you so I thought you deserved a little reward, thus freeing you from your bindings."

The other man didn't respond to him. Spy stood up and pulled the covers off from the corner and patted at it. 

"Go ahead and warm up here, I will be getting ready for bed."

He waited until the Spy left before he made any move to go up the bed and slide himself underneath the covers, warming himself easier. The Spy had undressed himself completely until he was in nothing but boxer shorts. Even his mask had been discarded. The Sniper had been under the covers and was paying him no mind for he was more focused on bringing his body temperature back up to a more comfortable level. All lights were turned off except for one lamp on the nightstand on the other side of the bed. Spy had crawled in from that side under the covers, turning the last light off and moving himself as close as he could to his colleague, pressing his body against his bare back and wrapping an arm around him. Usually he would pull himself, away but he welcomed the warmth of the other man whether he liked it or not. It actually warmed him up and that's all he wanted from him. He could hear a low chuckle from that Frenchman but he paid no mind to it. He gasped as he felt him shift behind him in order to kiss the shell of his ear and breath down his neck which sent a pleasant stream of heat down his back. Once he finally warmed up, the Sniper could no longer keep his eyes open and fell asleep in the Spy's hold.

x

A couple of hours had passed and the Sniper had woken up abruptly, panicking and gasping at the air. The Spy stirred in his sleep until he peered through his lids to see him freaking out. Calmly, he sat up in bed and placed a hand on his shoulder gently to let him know he was here. In return, the Sniper flinched from the touch and pulled himself away. Spy merely ignored it and pulled him back to him, shifting in the bed so the Sniper could lay between his legs and against his chest. The Sniper stopped flailing but he had begun to hyperventilate. Spy leaned his head down against his. One hand rubbed in small circles around his shoulder and the other had started to pet through his hair. He hummed against him a gentle tune to an old lullaby he doesn't remember the lyrics to and rocked him softly back and forth. The Australian had calmed down and brought a shaky hand up to his forehead, wiping the cold sweat off from him. He had forgotten where he was for a brief moment, but he was more than certain that the man that was holding him was none other than the good doctor. No one else had calmed and eased him down in these situations but him. He turned around to face him, despite being unable to see in the dark and pressed his forehead against his. 

"Doc... Doc, thank you. I was... afraid. Only for a moment, of course." He pressed his lips against the other man's head and tilted his head up to plant another one on his lips.

The Spy was actually taken aback for a moment. How was he confusing him for the doctor? Then again, the room was very dark and the other man must be in a confused and delirious daze at the moment. However, he wasn't going to correct him and tell him the truth. Instead, he was going to take advantage of it. He had the Sniper between his legs, leaning over him and kissing him, how could he resist? He cupped the taller man's cheek and returned the kiss, encouraging him to deepen the kiss as his other hand snaked behind his neck to pull him in closer. The Sniper obliged and he tasted him but something wasn't quite right. He tasted of smoke and the last he checked, the Medic didn't smoke. He only assumed it might be a lingering taste from himself from earlier, but he couldn't recall the last time he had a fag. It didn't really matter to him that much right now. All that really mattered was that he had his doctor back after that hellish nightmare. The Sniper broke the kiss and sat down in his lap facing him, straddling the man. The Spy wondered how far he could get away with this charade and he was willing to test his limits. Mundy leaned back in to the Frenchman and brushed his lips against his neck, covering the exposed skin with kisses and occasionally sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh. Spy kept himself as quiet as possible, only allowing quiet gasps and silent moans escape him as he rolled his hips up into him. The Australian could feel him tense up somewhat under him which earned him a satisfied chortle.

"It probably is a bit too late to fool around, huh? Sorry." He asked, rolling off of him to his side and facing him. 

"Go back to sleep with me?"

The Spy didn't necessarily want to stop. In fact, he wanted more. What an ass, stopping in the middle of everything and leaving him with a hard-on. He also couldn't respond without getting caught, but he did agree with him through a soft hum he made. Mundy pulled the Frenchman close to him until their bodies were flushed against each other, one hand behind the other man's head and the other behind his back to hold him close. 

"I don't understand how you deal with a silly ol' bloke like me, but I'm glad you can put up with me, nurse. Thank you." 

He left a peck against his cheek and hummed pleasantly.

"Love you, mate."

If the Spy wasn't jealous of the Medic before, he most certainly was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short and I do apologize but hey, I'll try to make the next one more interesting. 
> 
> Again, sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay so this was my first time writing a tf2 fanfiction and all I ask for you is to be gentle with me. If you've got any suggestions for the future, hit me up! More tags will be added, most definitely. I do plan to make this story more... Aggressive/violent the more it goes so that's my warning to those who are faint of heart.


End file.
